


Trump Card

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, she wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Hesitation" and "Sacrifice".

* * *

" _ **I try to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I am afraid you don't want me to say anything. So I don't. But inside of me there are words waiting to come out. And tell you how I feel-like how I miss you. And how I love you despite my broken heart. And how I need you in my life. And especially how much I want you. But those words may forever stay in my heart-locked inside. Sometimes I wonder if there are words locked inside you too... but I'll never know."- Anon.**_

She stared at the slowly falling machine, the wind gently blowing her hair. She knew. Of course she knew.

"So...you won't even let us say goodbye..." Her whisper escapes her brokenly, and she feels her face draw in on itself, the pain and desolation settling in. Her fists clench.

And Winry knows that she won't ever see them again. That she won't see Ed again. Or Al. And she knows that in this they may have betrayed her- they always left her behind, but with assurances that they would return. Now, she receives no such words.

There are the remnants of a battle around her, but she really doesn't notice. Her shoulders hunch, and her head bends, but she doesn't cry. A sort of choked half-sob escapes her, and then she is silent.

Afterward, Roy Mustang finds her. He offers an apology. She tells him that she doesn't need one-  _after all, she was never one to tell those boys what they could and could not do, no one could ever do that, right?-_ and she laughs, eyes tight and brimming with things she will never release.

He stares at her, and Winry knows that he is not fooled.

"Al tried," He says. "He cried and begged and struggled, but Ed wouldn't change his mind. He...felt that he had to."

And she smiles again, giving an-  _Oh, I know, I know, Ed's is so bullheaded sometimes!_  And neither misses the refusal to acknowledge in the past tense.

Roy Mustang still stares at her, his eye darker than the patch. He looks away, and tells her that Al used her to try and make him stay. That Al screamed her name as a last resort, telling Ed that she would miss him.

And Winry trills again-  _oh of course I'll miss him, who won't miss him? We grew up together, the FullMetal Alchemist and I_ -

"Ed hesitated," Mustang says. "Al used you as a last resort."

And she stops. He nods to her, knowing that the message has been received. Then, he leaves; leaving her behind in the rough-and-dirty hotel room with it's cracked windows.

 _Of course he did_ \- She says, and her voice echoes around her- haunting and tormenting her. She closes her eyes.

Of course, of course.

Of course Al would use her, when his own pleas did not work. Not as something suggested wildly when there is no other option, but rather the thing that you know will hit on the mark. She was the trump card; played only when one was sure of victory.

Played because even boys that do not remember the past four years aren't entirely oblivious, because anyone he asked would have told him- would've  _seen_ \- what she held inside. Winry was played because even Rose- used as a pawn and under a spell to admit what Winry could not- would know the truth.

And Winry knew, too. Ed's hesitation spoke for him- spoke as his mouth could not, and how words now could never reveal.

She lies back on her bed, and raises her hand up.

Winry knows little of the concept of gates, or alchemical knowledge, but from what the military told her, she knows that somewhere Ed and Al are living. To a degree, she supposes that is enough. But not for the whole. Not for the whole that years for them- for the three of them as they once were and should have been again. The whole that rips and shatters and breaks because somewhere, somehow, she can  _feel_ him there. Her finger reach out, and for a moment she pretends that her palm brushes that of another- presses together, holds on so tight that not the separation of time, nor worlds can tear it away. And for a moment they are together, and they will never be apart.

She drops her hand.

Wherever they are, she knows that the brothers are not home. For she will keep waiting here; watch down the road for them coming, and shine a light in the darkness.

She had been the trump card, but in the end, even that wasn't enough.

 


End file.
